


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Dave decides it’s time to let Kurt know how he really feels.





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Dave knows it’s completely corny and probably completely ridiculous, sure, but not necessarily out of the question. He saw it in some stupid romantic comedy - _Love, Really_ or _Love, Totally_ or something dumb like that – and thought ‘hey, what the hell, let’s give it a shot, even if it didn’t really work for the guy in that movie, might work for me, who knows,’ even if he didn’t completely believe it would work.

But then again, he and Kurt are actually friends now, unlike that guy and the girl he was in love with in that movie, so maybe it’ll be different for them.

He asks Kurt to come downstairs so they can go and get coffee or something, maybe just go for a walk together, whatever Kurt wants to do.

What Kurt doesn’t know, however, is just what exactly Dave is planning to do. 

“Hey,” he hears, and turns to see Kurt clutching his coat closer to his body, though he smiles upon seeing Dave standing there in front of him, then looks up to see the snow falling on them. “God, it’s _freezing_ out here.”

Dave smiles a bit. “Yeah, it is,” he says, rubbing his hands together anxiously. 

“David? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine. Can we… do you wanna go for a walk?”

“Sure…” Kurt says slowly, hesitantly, but walks with Dave anyway. 

It’s silent for a few moments before Dave finally speaks again. “Two years ago I was just a scared guy in the closet who put on a stupid gorilla suit on Valentine’s Day and met you in a restaurant to tell you how I felt.”

“I…” Kurt starts, pausing in his footsteps, but Dave stops him.

“Please, just… let me get this out.” Kurt nods, hesitant. “I told you I loved you and you said you were with Blaine and that you wanted to just be friends. And that’s what we are now. We’re friends. And that was good for a while, that was awesome. But I want to be more, I-”

“David-”

“I want to tell you that I-”

“I love you, too.”

Dave stops, the words catching in his throat as he tries to think of some way to respond to that, what he can possibly say to top what Kurt just said. “You… you do?” _Nice going, dumbass. That’s not gonna work._

Kurt just smiles slowly and nods. “Yeah. I do. I, uh… I have for a while now, actually. Felt that way, I mean.”

“Sweet,” Dave says with a grin.

Kurt flushes, glancing down at the ground for a moment as he tries to gather some semblance of his normal self – someone who is not a typical bashful schoolboy – looks back up at Dave and says “Can I kiss you now?”

Dave’s speechless for a second. He definitely never would have thought he’d ever hear that coming out of Kurt’s mouth in a million years, no matter their relationship. Still not sure of just what he should say, he merely nods. 

They inch closer to one another, until, _finally_, their lips meet. Dave tugs Kurt closer, resting his hands on Kurt’s sides as Kurt does the same to him. Kurt grins into the kiss, taking in shallow breaths as he has to remind himself to do so. 

When they part, Dave leans his forehead against Kurt’s, both of them trying to regain their regular breathing. 

“So, uhm… what was the speech?” Kurt asks after a moment and Dave leans back so he can look at him properly.

“Speech?”

“You know, the _Love, Actually-_esque speech. I assume you had one prepared. And no speakers to play a Christmas song for me?”

“Of course I had all that,” says Dave. “The speakers are in my pockets, I didn’t want to be too obvious or whatever, thought I should be a little more discreet. They’re hooked up to my iPod.”

Kurt smiles. “Just as I’d assumed. Can I hear it? The song you picked out, I mean?”

Dave nods and untangles himself from Kurt’s arms, hitting the play button, letting Michael Bublé’s _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ to ring out softly through the air. 

“I, uh… I just really like this song,” says Dave, hoping it’s not too cheesy of a choice to serenade someone with. 

“Me too,” Kurt says and kisses Dave again. 

And as the snow continues to fall all around them, the lyrics resounding all around them, all Dave can think is _Perfect_.


End file.
